everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Xavier Witch's Diary
Not Just a Magic Boy Greetings, I am Xavier Witch son of a Witch and Wizard, I am in my Final Year at the high school for teen-age fairytale kids. I am about to move on to my story, but I've been thinking, some princes say I do that to much, but what do they know! What if we didn't sign the real book. That is just some random thinking, my sister, Juliet, has been thinking too, I bet it runs in the family. Let me Xavier Witch, a boy who is not just a magic boy, tell you my story, In the Land of Ever After... Chapter 1 As I walked, in Ever After High, I sighed "Last year at Ever After High" I went to the "Book to School" speech, it was wickedly BORING, it was the same speech every year how boring is that? Finally, it was done and the teachers, put us into groups, there were three groups, Royals, Quicky Characters, and Villains. When they got to me they just looked at me and Mr. Bad Wolf said, "He is a wizard, right? Is he a VILLIAN?" ''But, Madame Yaga shook her head and she said, " ''He could be a Quicky Character, right?" '' Headmaster Grimm stepped in, "''I will take care of him" Headmaster Grimm said, putting a hand on my shoulder. We walked to his office and when we got there sat me down in a chair, and he sat in his chair. 'Mr. Witch, there has been rumors of students not wanting to follow their destines, you as an all A+ student shall convince them to follow their fairy tale destinies. Do I make my self clear?'' Headmaster Grimm said, tucking in his bowtie. I just nodded my head and walked out. I would have said ''Yes Headmaster! Right away!', but my sister, Juliet doesn't really want to follow her destiny and I do what's best for Juliet and what's best for her is not to die. I finally got to the boy dorms and saw a small note on a door that said 'Xavier Witch and Pierce Savior' I knew Pierce, he was one of the only princes at school who didn't tease me. As I walked in, Pierce turned around and said, 'Hey Xavier!' 'Hey Pierce' I said in response. We were best bros, he treats me as an equal, which I like, well he treats me like I'm not just a magic boy. Chapter 2 As I walked the halls with Pierce, Pierce stopped for a sec and stared at the pretty Legacy Year student known as Kaly Dream, daughter of Princess Rose, princess of the Kingdom of Dream. If you didn't know, Pierce had a royally big crush on her. But, then I saw someone... she was standing next to Kaly. Her hair was like a warm summer day, her eyes were like I was staring into beauty its self. I felt like my theart, was beaming and glowing inside. ''Who is that?" ''I asked, looking at her. "''That's Kaly's friend, her name is Clover" he said, still looking at Kaly, I stopped myself from staring too long in fear what we looked like: two dogs drooling over two beautiful pork chops. As I sat in my bed that night, I couldn't stop thinking of her, so I decided to write a love letter. It was full of poems and my true feelings, but I couldn't show it to anyone, anyone would think it was too girly for a boy. The next morning, my letter was gone! When I realized that I put it in my letter pile,that Pierce puts in the mail every morning! I had to track it down, so I went to Clover's dorm and there it was in her mail slot, then Opal Snowflake, her roomie walked outside and almost screamed, but I covered her mouth, as I cast a spell to make her forget the last two minutes, I laid her back down and took the letter. As I got to my dorm, I closed my door hid my letter somewhere safe, somewhere not even I could tell my diary. Chapter 3 Category:Diaries Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Kayjay1025 Category:Kayjay1025's Diaries